Can't Help Falling in Love
by X5-331845739494
Summary: It’s love at first…dance? Sight? You decide. Link starts falling for Tracy. It mainly focuses on Link, because we know Tracy’s story…but what’s his?
1. 001

punctuation

After rehearsal and before the hop, Brad finds Link backstage.

"So do you think that chick will come?"

"What chick?" Link questions.

"The girl from detention?"

"Oh, I hope she does, we could really use someone like her on the show," Link replies coolly.

"Yeah, Corny would really like her, and she's kind of cute too, don't you think?" Brad asks nonchalantly.

"I guess so, her dancing sure is boss," says Link.

"Places, everyone, it's time to ball!" Corny calls.

The band plays, Link sings, and the students dance. The dance is well under way and the girl who had danced in detention was still a no show. The rhythm of the next song starts, he stops thinking about big girls with the big hair and big eyes and begins to sing. The band break comes. He moves to the music of their instruments. His eyes sweep over the room. And there she is, making her way to the center of attention. He watches intently a smile playing on his lips as the boys of Paterson High School flock around her. His teeth find his lower lip, she is something else, all glowing smiles and radiant charisma. And apparently spontaneous too. She blows a kiss at him, more like throws it, but gosh was it ever just the cutest thing. He catches it letting out a animated, "Wooow!"

He _slides, slides, slides _across the stage, drawn to her magnetism, his hand goes out to her, he calls her to him, "Hey little girl listen to my plea, I come with a lifetime guarantee."

His eyes say, _I don't know you but I want to. Make me your choice. Take me. Know me. Love me._

The hop ends and he leaves the stage flushed, his thoughts consuming him. He doesn't know her name, he has spoken _to_ her, but not _with_ her. And yet, just by her eyes alone, he is infatuated with her.

"Ugh can you believe that fat cow!" Amber exclaims loudly as she blows by Corny who is speaking with supposed cow.

"Amber, there's no need to be cruel! And she's hardly a cow!" Link scolds.

She gives him a malicious glare and tells him, "Well then you can take _her _to Matthew's tonight."

And she storms off, he doesn't even act as ifhe's upset. A few days ago he'd given her his class ring, now he wishes he hadn't. All he really cared about right now was finding out the name of the pretty plumb girl. He pretends to listen as some of the council kids talk quietly across the stage from Corny and his mystery girl.

"What's her name?" He questions suddenly breaking his silence.

"Tracy," says Doreen.

"Turnblad," Finishes her double, Noreen.

"I have gym with her, she's the sweetest thing," Becky tells everyone.

As soon as Corny leaves with a flashy wink and cheesy smile, the council swarms around the pleasantly plus size girl. They congratulate her warmly and insist on treating her and her friend to a treat at Matthew's Malt Shop. The pair refuse saying Penny has to get home.

"You go ahead without me," Penny orders as she follows Tracy out of the gym.

Link follows them silently to the parking lot twirling his key ring on his finger and plotting ways to get near her.

He finds his opening when she suggests, "No, Well, how about I walk you home then I go with these guys?"

"I can give you and Penny a ride," He says softly from next to her.

She startles looking up at him.

"I didn't see you there," She states shyly.

"Link is a real quiet cat," Brad says clapping Link on the shoulder as they approach his car.

He unlocks the passenger side door and helps Tracy, Penny, and Noreen into the front seat. Afterwards he helps Doreen and LouAnn into the back, and waits patiently while IQ and Brad squeeze in. Her arm is warm and soft all smashed up against his as he carefully maneuvers the vehicle from the parking lot. She's so close it makes him jumpy and he can't help but be intoxicated by the scent that rolls off her in the breeze from the open windows, it's laundry soup and spring flowers. No one talks and as much as he wants to hear her happy, soft voice, he turns on the radio at the insistence of Brad and IQ. Frank Valli and The Four Seasons float from the speakers and Tracy begins to sing along.

"Told my girl we had to break up, hoped that she would call my bluff, then she said to my surprise "Big girls don't cry", Bi-ig girls do-on't cry-yi-yi."

"You have a real pretty voice, Tracy," Link praises when the song ends.

Pink rises in his cheeks and between the color in her face and the brilliant smile she gives him, He feels like he's flying.

"Bye Penny!" Tracy calls to her friend's back as she walks the last block to her house. She'd been adamant that Link drop her off down the street.

"My mother will kill me if she finds I've been out with people." She had said.

"Is Penny's mother a tyrant?" IQ jokes as Link pulls away from the curb.

"Pretty much," Tracy responds sadly.

"We'll figure out a way for Penny to have some fun," He says so only she can hear him.

**/L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/**

Brad pulls him aside after they enter the shop, "What's your deal?"

"What do you mean?" Link responds.

"You're awfully quiet, are you sick? Is it Amber? Do you not like Tracy?"

"I'm not sick, It's not Amber, and how could anyone not like Tracy? I'm just tired is all," Link counters.

"Cool."

"Cool," Link eachoes as he follows Brad to the booth.

Tracy is already sandwiched between Becky and Bix, damn Brad, made him miss a chance to talk to Tracy. But it's all too soon Becky excuses herself to the restroom and he slides in taking the now vacant seat. He's managed to gain some of his finesse and cool while he enjoys his ice cream.

"What is that?" He asks pointing to her glass.

"It's a strawberry smoothie," She tells him, and then laughs at the look he gives her, "Here, taste it."

He eyes her in mock suspicion, but grabs the drink before Bix can steal a sip. As juvenile and creepy as it sounds, he just wanted his lips to be where her lips had been.

He's surprised because as he announces, "It's really good!"

And when she smiles at him it feels like falling, something he's definitely not supposed to do, but he just can't help it.

**TBC!**

**So basically, I started this because obviously Tracy and Link were friends I before /I the platter party. How do I know? He calls her 'Trace' and holds her hand, not to mention sticking up for her in front of everyone…and Amber!**

**Before you jump all over me about the time line. Watch the movie again. Tracy isn't on the show until the day AFTER the hop, if you'll notice, everyone, Tracy…Link…Amber…Corny are wearing different clothes, not to mention Tracy's hair. Of course this can be explained as changing for the show…However, Penny's outfit is new as well. :D So :P Now rather the rest of the council would have a show that day…is debatable, but I decided they didn't because of the hop, so ice creamy and Link loving Tracy goodness ensues!**


	2. 002

punctuation

"Amber you won't be going! That's final!" Velma Von Tussle's crude and piercing voice carries beyond the closed door of her office.

"What's going on?"

He glances down at the small speaker. Tracy Turnblad, the big girl with even bigger dreams who had not only turned his world upside down but then shaken it all up as well. In the weeks that had followed her initiation to the council he'd checked his feelings and subsequently emptied them out of him. He was with Amber and he certainly didn't believe in such foolish things as love at first sight. Now she was Tracy Turnblad, a girl who was quickly becoming a best friend.

"Mrs. Von Tussle won't let Amber go to the gig in New York, 'cause it's integrated," He tells her.

"Who will you dance with then?" She asks him.

"Probably you, didn't you hear? Fender's dad is getting married that week, he can't go either."

"Oh, no, I hadn't heard," She replies.

Hurt strikes at his heart and his pride, she looks disappointed and… weary.

"You don't want to dance with me?" He questions defensively.

"Oh no Link! That's not it at all! It's just… that means we'll have to rehearse together a lot, and…" Tracy trails off her beautiful brown eyes are no longer gazing into him but instead peering in the direction of Amber's raised voice.a

"Amber," He finishes, "You know, she's only jealous because you're a good dancer, better then her, she's afraid you'll win Miss Teenage Hairspray, and for some reason she's afraid you'll steal me."

Tracy giggles softly, it rings warm like bells and chimes in his head and stings in the pit of his stomach. He tells himself it's because he's too used to girls fawning all over him and worshipping him. But he knows it's because deep down he wants Tracy to want him like he wants her.

**/L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/**

He jumps onto the end of the shopping cart leaning towards her, his sexiest smirk playing on his lips for her.

"Take me away, Pretty Princess!" He instructs.

"Isn't it supposed to be Prince who rescues the Princess? And takes _her_ away?" She asks her soft smile and raised eyebrow stilling his heart.

"Hmm, too right," He observes sauntering towards her a wicked grin directed at her.

"Link," She warns, holding her hands out in front of her to ward him off. They press into his powerfully built chest even as she takes a step back. With her soft hands on his hard chest he snaps moving like lightening to close the slight gap between them. He stares into brown eyes that seem to invite, eyes that radiate hope, happiness, _peace_.

"You chariot awaits, my princess," He breathes into her ear.

And she feels _so good_ in his strong arms when he scoops her up. It's like coming home and sinking into a warm, steamy bath after a day that never ends and the tension leaves.

"Link! Put me down!" She shrieks grabbing at her skirt to prevent any wardrobe malfunctions and he thinks about how she's caused him more then one. He gently places her in the basket.

"Link!" She cries in outrage as he pushes the cart towards the aisle of baking goods.

He blatantly ignores her situation and says instead, "So chocolate chip?"

"Link, let me out!"

He stops and asks a motherly looking woman, "Excuse me, ma'am," He pauses long enough to wink at her, "but could you tell me what this beautiful princess needs for her chocolate chip cookies?"

She giggles and gives Link his ingredients, he nods earnestly in mock interest and records it on a small note pad.

"You kids have fun!" She calls with a wave as Link whisks the handcart away and Tracy resumes her pleas for liberty.

His heart jumps and plummets into his stomach when he turns from the shelf a sack of chocolate chips in his hand to find her attempting to climb from the basket.

"Tracy! Jesus Christ! Sit down!" Link commands in panic, dropping the bag.

He seizes her by her waist and heaves her quickly to safely, groaning from the strain of his fast movements and her heavy weight.

She begins to fire back, "Well..."

But he sharply cuts her off as he sets her on her petite feet, "Are you crazy? You could have fallen and hurt yourself!"

She's hurt by the harsh tone he uses. He can see the hurt pooling in her eyes. Her head bows and her hands clutch at the front of her shirt, picking at the fabric in agitation. He quickly attempts to right his wrong.

"Look, _Trace_, baby doll," He cups her face with his hands, they seem so big on her tiny, round face, "I'm sorry I snapped, you just scared me is all, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

He tightly hugs her small frame to his chest. Outside he appears calm, cool, collected, but inside he's nothing but raging chaos, a mixture of 'She could have died.' and 'She's hugging me!'

"You know, Link, if you hadn't put me in the basket-"

He interrupts her once more as he unwillingly frees her, "I know, Trace, I'm sorry."

He tosses the previously forgotten chocolate chips to her, and she places them where she sat a minute before.

"Trace? Ya mind? My dad must be late at work."

**/L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/ L&T/**

He loves the way it sounds and _tastes_. Her nickname on his lips, it's like a privilege, an honour. It was intimate. It was him saying with one word, _I care about you now, we're not just peers and colleagues, We're friends_. She takes the key that dangles from hands that balance groceries bags.

"Dad?" He shouts as follows Tracy into his home.

"He's not going to go ape because I'm here with no chaperone is he?" Tracy questions timidly.

"Nah, Don't sweat it, my sisters will be here any minute," He replies, "Besides I don't think he could be mad at a real gone girl like yourself."

"Oh, Link?"

"Yes?"

"Can I use your bathroom to change? I don't want to get anything on my clothes," She says.

He directs her towards the bathroom and gets to works unloading the bags, trying and failing to think of anything but her pink, rosy flesh on display. He swallows hard, his breathe hitching then quickening as the image of her nude form fills his head.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
